


The Ones Worth Fighting For

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Protective Tachibana Makoto, fight, mako is a badass, mako is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto doesn't like bullies, so his calm demeanor is threatened when one insults Gou. Haru can only stand by and watch in amazement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with a friend about Mako in comparison to this clip from How I Met Your Mother: http://youtu.be/VLex3JVbCTs

“Oh, pardon me,” Gou apologized, bowing slightly for accidentally bumping her shoulder into the stranger.

He glared down at her, his eyes shadowed by hooded brows. His friends mirrored the expression. They were not the right people to unintentionally offend.

Makoto and Haruka paused a few paces ahead. Gou timidly smiled up at him in further apology.

Haru knew that this could get ugly, he felt the prickle of tension in the air. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently guided her back into a walk. They were all bigger and broader than Haru and Mako combined. Gou wouldn’t have stood a chance. If they were looking to pick a fight, she would have been an easy target.

“Watch it, stupid bitch,” the man tsked. Haru caught a whiff of alcohol on his breath.

“Just ignore him,” Haru said, softly.

“Apologize to her,” Makoto said. That couldn’t be Mako’s voice, it just _couldn’t_.

Haru whipped around just to make sure he wasn’t hearing things. But there he was, Mako had rushed after them, fists clenched. Haru had never seen Mako get so worked up before.

“‘Scuse me?” the guy slurred.

“Apologize to her. She didn’t mean to bump into you. You don’t have to be rude.”

Haru stared, slack-jawed.

“Mako, it’s fine! Let’s just go!” Gou pressed.

“No! He shouldn’t have used that word!”

Haru was speechless, he just kept his hand on Gou’s shoulder. A wind rushed down the street, the night’s breeze finally taking hold in the evening sunlight. The streetlamps flickered to life, almost like it was setting the stage.

“Makoto...” Haru warned.

“Listen to your friends there,” the guy taunted. “Wouldn’t want to do anything stupid.” There were four of them, each as ugly and brutish as the next. They cracked their knuckles like they were tiny gunshots. They wore the uniform of a neighboring school.

Mako dropped his backpack at his feet. He repeated, “Apologize to her.”

They all laughed. Haru tightened his grip on Gou’s shoulder.

“Sempai,” Gou shouted. “This isn’t about my honor! Don’t be a hero! Let’s just get out of here! Haru, do something!”

But Haru couldn’t. He was completely enamored with the totally different Mako that stood before them. He had never noticed how tall he was, how strong. Mako, the good-natured, kind, quiet, captain of the swim team, who smiled sweetly with those sleepy eyes. Though it was the same person, the same face that stared down the jerk, it was like Haru was looking through a pair of glasses to see something clearly.

Makoto held that green gaze, firm and sure, his mouth pressed into a thin line. He was stubborn. He wasn’t going to let this go easily, Haru knew that for certain.

“Apologize,” Mako said, his voice low.

“Fine,” the guy spat. He turned to Gou and said, without meaning it, “Sorry.”

Mako leaned back, seemingly satisfied that he got that much out of him. He flattened his green Iwatobi tie against his chest, as if it was the only thing holding him back, and picked up his backpack. He swung it over his shoulder and said, “Thank you. Have a good evening.” Though his words were kind, his eyes were fierce.

He turned and headed back toward Haru and Gou, who were waiting with relief.

The jerk waited a beat, then came up quietly behind Mako, his snarl a sure sign of what was to come.

“Makoto!” Haru shouted.

Mako ducked to the left just in time to avoid a fist aimed for the back of his head. He grabbed onto the other’s wrist and bicep pulled him over his shoulder. The guy landed on his back on the concrete with a thud and a groan. Mako leaned forward and pressed his arm into his throat.

Haru took a few steps forward, but found that Mako had it totally under control. The jerk squirmed under Mako’s strong grip, his forearm unwavering under the guy’s pleading fingers.

“You’re a bad person,” Makoto said, his voice low. “I don’t like bad people.”

He let go of the jerk and stood, his chest still and breathing calm as if what he had just done had been as normal as a walk on the beach.

The guy scrambled to his feet and scurried away to his friends, who all disappeared around the corner and hopefully gone for good. Mako watched them go.

“Are you alright?” Haru asked.

His friend turned, a smile back on his face. “Of course,” he said. The regular Mako had returned.

Mako picked up his backpack that had fallen and walked up to meet them. “Come on, Gou-chan. Let’s get you home.”

Haru lingered behind for a moment, staring at the alley where the bullies had fled. If guys like that were scared of Mako, that meant Mako was pretty tough, right? It was impressive to say the least. Haru’s cheeks flushed at the thought of it. The strength, and control, and sense of duty.

Makoto was amazing.

“Makoto-sempai! Where did you learn how to do that?!” Gou asked, her voice fading into the distance.

Haru turned and jogged to keep up.

“Oh, you know,” Mako said, casually. “I’ve just had the right people to fight for.”

Once Haru caught up, he swore he saw Makoto looking at him out of the corner of his eye, a sly and sweet smile gracing his lips.


End file.
